Back Together
by hhlover2345
Summary: Allison is now sixteen years old the last time she saw her father Eddie Duran was when she was three years old her mom Loren Tate and Eddie divorced years ago and now she decided to come face to face with her father after thirteen years with some questions :-)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone so okay I have another story and I was inspired by another writer and I thought of this story. The ones who like the story all I ever needed let me know if you still wanted me to keep it. I hope you like this new story thank you****. I also want to give a shoutout to .9 because she has been reading and supporting all my stories and I really appreciate it so I really want to dedicate this story to you and I hope you read it, comment and like it **

**Allison POV**

**So here I am going into Jake enterprises because I heard that my dad Eddie Duran was here geez I haven't seen him in thirteen years I was three years old when he last saw me. My mom and Eddie got a divorced because she claimed that she had to do her job as being a Lawyer but of course she finally told me it was because he didn't want a kid at a young age. Now that I am sixteen years old I really want to know more about my parents' relationship my mom is thirty five years old and she still has not tried to go on one date. As I walk into the office I see this lady she is really pretty to me I read her name tag and I see that her name is Kelly.**

**Kelly walked up to her and smiled: Hello? How may I help you?**

**Allison: yes I came here to see Eddie Duran**

**Kelly: okay well he is in a meeting right now but may I ask who are you because you look like someone I have met before?**

**Allison sighed she knew that not a lot of people knew about her because her mom and Eddie kept her hidden from everyone mom honestly does not want anyone to know that she is here especially dad so I am just going to think of something.**

**Allison smiled: my name is Allison and I do not think we have met before**

**Kelly looked confused: well you look so familiar but maybe I just got you mixed up with someone else**

**Allison smiled: probably did**

**When I looked up I saw my dad walking out with his manager Jake and when he saw me he stopped and smiled but I don't think he deserve a smile back so I didn't do it.**

**Jake: hello (He smiled) who are you?**

**Allison: Hi I am Eddie's….**

**Eddie: FRIEND! Uh this is my friend Allison**

**Jake looked at Eddie suspicious: uh okay **

**Eddie looked at Allison then at Jake: do you mind if we use your office Jake?**

**Jake: sure I do not mind me and Kelly is about to start our lunch break so go ahead feel free to use it we will be back in another hour.**

**Eddie smiled: Okay cool see you later come on with me Allison**

**I decided to follow him I should have embarrassed him and called him dad in front of his manager but I didn't want to do that yet I am not going to stoop to his level. As we walked into Jake's office my dad or Eddie hell I don't know what to call him he hasn't been an actual dad for me to call him that but he motioned for me to sit down and that is what I did.**

**Eddie: well how has it been going?**

**Allison: great life has been good I just came here to talk to you about this guitar you decided to send me I honestly don't want it mom has already bought me one that I wanted and I don't need you or your money**

**Eddie ignored what she said: speaking of your mom how is she?**

**Allison: Eddie or dad I don't know can you just take this guitar so I can leave **

**Eddie: you can call me dad because that is what I am to you (He got angry)**

**Allison: sure um that is fine! I didn't come here to argue with you or talk about mom I came here to give you this guitar back and because I want to meet the other side of my family I never got a chance to**

**Eddie looked down and sighed: that is because they don't even know about you Allison**

**Allison looked at him: well obviously I knew that and it is obvious that your own manager don't even know about me**

**Eddie: it is not my fault your mom took you away from me when you were young**

**Allison: I wonder why? Maybe because you acted like you were not ready for a kid **

**Eddie: I wasn't but I always offered your mom money or gifts when she wanted them for you I offered to help take care for you and she wouldn't let me**

**Allison: yeah and that was the reason you divorced her right because of me**

**Eddie frowned: no Allison you know that is not true!**

**Allison: well if it is not dad then why did you divorce her?! Everyone even her talks about how happy you both were and next thing you know it was over. (I decided to stand up) I think it is time for me to go. (I sat the guitar down by his desk)**

**Eddie sighed: fine Allison you already have my cell number so call me when you want to meet your other side of the family.**

**Allison: thank you **

**I started to walk away but of course dad yelled my name and I already knew what he was going to ask me: Are you going to tell me how is your mother doing?**

**Allison: just know she is doing great without you**

**I left and started to cry I am so angry with him deep down I know my mother is miserable she has been that way since the divorce. I got in my car and drove away to my house.**

**Loren POV**

**I know that my daughter Allison is probably upset after meeting her dad she kept asking these questions about him that I really couldn't answer because it was not my place I was really skeptical about her going by herself to see him but honestly I definitely didn't want to see him and I told her to be prepared for when she faces him. I got up and walked to the door when I heard her car pull up as soon as I opened the door she ran into my arms and I kissed her hair.**

**Loren: hey baby girl how did everything go**

**Allison: you were right mom I really couldn't handle seeing him face to face I mean he couldn't even tell me why he divorced you (She sighed) I am just going to go upstairs and go to bed if that is okay?**

**Loren backed up and smiled: of course it is okay you are not hungry?**

**Allison: no I am just tired**

**Allison gave Loren a kissed on the cheek and walked upstairs and closed the door. Loren sat back down and kept flipping through the magazine and when she saw the picture of Eddie and Chloe kissing she just looked at it in complete disgust and threw the magazine across the room and yelled.**


	2. Chapter 2-A visitor

**Hey everyone I am happy that you like this story and I hope that you continue to read and review I will be updating my other stories soon **** okay her is chapter two**

**Eddie P.O.V**

**I am sitting here trying to make sure my songs are going to be okay for my concert coming up I remembered like it was yesterday when I met Loren gosh she was so beautiful and ever since then we had a great relationship but when she had gotten pregnant I was happy for a minute but I honestly can say I put my career before my family and this is why I decided to divorce her yeah I know everyone thinks I am a jerk but at the time to me it was not a stupid idea but after seeing my daughter I knew then that I need to do better.**

**There was a knock at the door that brought Eddie out of his thoughts he put his notebook down that Loren had gave him for his birthday and went to answer and when he opened it he saw his dad Max Duran.**

**Eddie smiled: Hey dad (he hugged him) **

**Max: hey son! I just came to visit you to see how your music coming along? **

**Eddie motioned for him to come in: well I have gotten a lot of music done….**

**Max: I feel a but…**

**Eddie: but it is going to be something different I have been writing differently since me and Lorens' divorce (he looked down at his feet and sighed)**

**Max: oh yeah um have you spoken with her?**

**Eddie: um no not recently I want to though**

**Max: yeah she was a great girl Eddie I honestly do not understand till this day why you both divorced I mean your relationship seemed so great on the outside and in the inside and I knew that because I mean me and her mom was always in yall business **

**Eddie looked at his piano and stayed silent Max looked at him and knew something was going on with Eddie months before they decided to divorce.**

**Max: you know Eddie that I know there is more to this story that you are not telling me you are my son for crying out loud I know when you are hiding something I never wanted to bother you about the situation but now I really want to know what else happened.**

**Eddie sighed he knew that he had to tell his dad about Allison his only granddaughter that he never seen or met because of his own stupidity so he decided he might as well tell him.**

**Eddie: um that night dad (he looked at him kind of scared)**

**Max: okay what about that night finish the story Eddie **

**Eddie took a deep breath: okay well I will say that the divorce decision was mines Loren didn't want it she always was the type to want to work things out and I love that about her she never wanted to give up**

**Max: okay well if that is the case Eddie then please explain why you divorced her**

**Eddie: dad my career was more important to me then bringing a baby into this world at the time of my life I was young I didn't know any better and now I have a daughter that is sixteen who literally hates me for…..**

**Max: wait wait wait wait! Loren was pregnant? **

**Eddie nodded: yes she was dad and that was why I left we got into a huge argument after she told me she was pregnant and I feel bad for the mean things I said to her**

**Max was silent he just couldn't believe that his lovable son that him and Katy had raised did something like that gave up on his child his own flesh and blood.**

**Max: you know your mother is going to have a fit about this too you know that right?**

**Eddie: dad I mean you can't say too much you and mom are divorced!**

**Max: yeah but our reasons were different! We were incompatible with one another and you know that!...**

**Eddie: seriously incompatible! That is bull pop and you know it she left you because you were a dead beat dad!**

**Max: HEY! Don't you dare use that excuse for your stupid mistakes what me and Katy had it was something we both agreed on I took care of my responsibility but you didn't and now you are with some…some gold digger who does not want you where is she huh? I bet you don't know! What you did was wrong Eddie you know me and your mother raised you so much better than that!**

**Eddie: you know dad I think it is best for you to leave!**

**Max: just like always you never could handle the truth **

**Eddie: LEAVE PLEASE!**

**Max looked at his son one more time and slammed the door and left. Eddie sat there and thought about everything his dad said he was right about one thing Katy did not tolerate leaving a kid on a woman if the man is not sick or dead she feels he should be there for his child. A minute later Chloe comes in and saw Eddie sitting on the couch she had a whole bunch of bags in her hand from shopping.**

**Chloe: hey babe what is wrong with your dad? I said hey to him and he just glared at me and walked out**

**Eddie sighed: don't worry about him I think I am going to go lie down **

**Chloe: Eddie? Were you guys arguing again about the situation with your mom?**

**Eddie: yeah something like that (he gave Chloe a peck and walked upstairs)**

**Loren P.O.V**

**Allison and I had just finished eating she was so quiet yesterday after she met her dad I already knew she was just trying to understand why he was not in her life when he needed to be there the most.**

**Allison: you know mom I told dad that I wanted to meet his side of the family?**

**Loren: oh you did? Well is he going to introduce you to his side?**

**Allison: he told me to call him but right now I am not ready to talk to him again I mean does he really think money would make me happy instead of him actually being in my life.**

**Loren rubbed Allison head since she was lying in her lap: sweetie your dad means well yeah I hate him for what he did to us but if you want to connect with him then go for it I want you to be happy and feel comfortable about the situation**

**Allison: I know I really do want to start a father and daughter relationship but I am not only scared that I would hurt you but I am scared that if me and him do get close he will walk out of my life again and I seriously do not want that**

**Loren: I know honey your dad…..**

**There was a knock at the door and Loren and Allison jumped.**

**Allison: were you expecting someone?**

**Loren: no not tonight come on let's go to the door**

**They both walked to the door and when they opened it Allison looked confused and Loren was shocked.**

**Allison: I am sorry do we know you?**

**Man: your mom knows who I am?**

**Allison looked at her Loren: mom who is this?**

**Loren: um baby this….this is your grandfather on your dad side Max**

**HEY EVERYONE I HOPE THAT YOU LOVE THIS CHAPTER IN THE NEXT CHAPTER LOREN AND EDDIE WILL HAVE A CONVERSATION **** PLEASE READ AND REVIEW THANK YOU LOVE YOU ALL **


	3. Chapter 3-Missing You

**Allison was trying to understand that the man standing in front of her was her grandfather Max and when she looked at her mom she was also staring in disbelief.**

**Max smiled: so are you going to let me in?**

**Loren smiled and nodded: I am so sorry but yes come on in (She looked and him and smiled) I see you still have that since of humor**

**Max: of course (He looked at Allison) wow you look like your dad a lot but I bet you have your mothers sweet personality**

**Allison blushed: yeah I do I get that a lot from my grandma**

**Loren: would you like something to drink or eat Max?**

**Max: oh no thank you I just wanted to come by and meet my granddaughter since we never had the chance to meet each other.**

**Allison: I guess dad finally told you about me (She looked at her feet)**

**Max nodded: yes he did and I am upset with him right now but I am happy he finally did before it was too late**

**Loren motioned for all of them to sit on the couch: so Max how did you know where Allison and I lived? **

**Max smiled: um have you forgotten that Joe is the best private investigator in LA he helped me as soon as I asked him about you.**

**Loren nodded: totally forgot about that guy how is he doing anyways?**

**Max: great actually, how is your mom?**

**Loren: she is still Nora nothing has changed her and my dad just gotten a divorce about a month ago so she is going through that but how about you how is Mama Katy?**

**Allison: Mama Katy? Is that my grandma um…um…**

**Max: hey kiddo you can call my grandpa that is who I am (He smiled) and to answer your question yes Katy is your grandmother.**

**Allison: why didn't she come with you?**

**Loren scolded: Allison?! **

**Max smiled: oh it is okay Lo I know she is definitely your child so outspoken haha but your grandmother and I are divorced but we still keep in contact with one another**

**Loren: well I am happy you both are doing well and I am very happy that you came to visit us but this chick has school tomorrow and she needs to get to bed.**

**Max: oh of course (He looked at Allison) you should come and hang out with me. I am having a cookout at my house this weekend and I would like for you and your mom to come if that is okay with you both?**

**Allison looked at Loren: oh mom that would be fun I would love to go can we?**

**Loren was a little hesitant: I don't know sweetie are you sure that is something you want to do?**

**Allison: of course mom it will give me a chance to meet dads' side of the family right? (She looked at Max)**

**Max smiled: yes you will definitely meet most of them.**

**Allison: please? Mom, pretty please?**

**Loren sighed: okay okay we will definitely be there**

**Max: great well I will see you both there I definitely want to get to know more about my granddaughter (he looked at her and gave her a hug and a kiss on the cheek)**

**Allison: bye grandpa (she smiled)**

**Max: goodbye**

**Max left and walked to his car. Loren and Allison stood there watching him drive away.**

**Allison: mom grandpa is really nice I am totally a fan of his**

**Loren: yeah he is a really great person sweetheart I am happy you actually got the chance to meet him. So now it is definitely your bedtime so go get ready **

**Allison: Okay mom I am now ready for this week to be over and get to the weekend**

**Allison kissed her mom on the cheek and ran upstairs to get ready for bed. Loren smiled to herself and was thinking that she raised a beautiful and intelligent girl if it was not for her mom and Mel she would have probably had a breakdown. She looked at the picture of Allison when she first lost her tooth she smiled and turned the lights off and went upstairs to get ready for work in the morning. The next day Eddie and Chloe were sitting on the couch watching TV he had just came back from recording his new music with Jake. Jake has never been the same when it came to Eddie he was still pissed at him for divorcing Loren. Chloe looked at him and kissed his cheek.**

**Chloe: hey what are you thinking about?**

**Eddie: nothing really just my dad I really should apologize to him about the conversation we had. Do you think I should talk to him?**

**Chloe: um yeah sure so can I get your card so I can go get a few new pairs of shoes?**

**Eddie was so pissed this was the real reason why he missed Loren she was always listening to him and comforting him and giving him advice when needed. He just sighed and gave Chloe his card and she jumped up and ran out the door as soon as she left his mom came in angry as a bull.**

**Katy: EDDIE DURAN! WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM HUH?! (she smacked him upside the head)**

**Eddie: Ow ma**

**Katy: oh that will NOT be the only ow you say when I finish with you. How dare you bring a child into this world and then do not take care of it I was already pissed at you for divorcing Loren because I knew that she didn't do anything wrong but now this kid Allison who is my granddaughter that I never got to meet! How could you? You know how I feel about men doing that to women and my own son did it!**

**Eddie sighed: mom I am sorry I was just stupid for what I did to Loren I really miss her a lot and now I am upset because I got into a confrontation with dad who probably hates me and now I doubt my daughter will ever want a relationship with me.**

**Katy: Eddie you know your dad does not hate you he is upset with you because of the things you said to him and as for Allison she will want a relationship with you because she is young and she is curious about you now if she was older like eighteen or twenty then I would worry. I told you from day 1 that this Chloe you have is bad news for you she was bad when you first dated her and she is bad now. When Loren walked into all of our lives I told you that she was the best thing that will ever happen to you, you want to know how I knew that?**

**Eddie looked up at his mom and nodded**

**Katy: your face always lit up when you talked about her she always kept a smile on your face she knew when to calm you down when you stepped out of line and most of all she had a great relationship with me and your dad that was the icing on the cake Eddie Duran and for you to walk away from that makes you stupid yes I called you stupid you are my son and I love you but what you did to Loren was a huge mistake. I hope that one day you can fix it**

**Eddie sighed: I want to talk to her and see her but she will not take any of my calls and every time I tried to find out where she lived it always came up as a dead end. The only thing I had to do was send things I wanted to give Allison and Loren to Nora and she would give it to her but Loren would tell her to send it back to me.**

**Katy: well son do you blame her? You were the best thing that happened to Loren and then you up and divorce her because she was pregnant that was low and you know that. The bad part is you are back with this…this…**

**Eddie: I know gold digger**

**Katy: exactly (she sighed and looked at Eddie) look do not tell her that you got the information from me but here is her job address I can't give you her house because she would think Max gave it to you and he does not want her upset with him because they met yesterday and were actually on good terms.**

**Eddie looked shocked: dad saw her with Allison?**

**Katy: yes he did and he was so happy that he invited them both to his family cookout Saturday. Are you still going to show up?**

**Eddie nodded: of course**

**Katy stood up and started to leave: son you need to get Loren Tate back into your life I do not know how you are going to do it but you need to and dump this gold digger you call a girlfriend I gave you that address for a reason.**

**Eddie smiled and walked up to his mom and gave her a hug after she left he put on his best outfit and drove to visit Loren. When he walked in he was shock to see how great this place looked she had so many degrees and awards plastered everywhere in the office he walked up to the desk and saw a women there the name was Nancy.**

**Nancy was too busy typing on her computer: hello how can I help you?**

**Eddie: um yes is Loren Tate in her office?**

**Nancy: yes she is Mr….. oh gosh Eddie Duran?**

**Eddie smirked: uh yeah do you mind if I see her?**

**Nancy smiled: uh sure let me go to her office right quick just sit right there and I will get back to you.**

**Eddie nodded: okay thank you**

**Nancy walked to Lorens' office and banged on the door Loren was startled from it that she jumped up: come in**

**Nancy: Loren you have a visitor.**

**Loren frowned: who?**

**Nancy: Eddie Duran**

**Loren: excuse me? Are you serious?**

**Nancy nodded: yes mam**

**Loren: how did he know I was here?**

**Nancy shook her head: I have no idea but I told him to sit there and wait and I would let him know if you wanted to see him.**

**Loren: um sure go ahead and bring him in**

**Nancy: Okay**

**Loren P.O.V**

**Okay I really need to calm down I just can't believe my ex-husband Eddie Duran is here to see me and I mean for what there is nothing that I have to say to him I mean he left me for crying out loud. I need to just breathe because here he is coming in and oh I just can't believe how gorgeous he still looks I can't do nothing but just sigh and smile to myself.**

**Loren: um hey Eddie what are you doing here?**

**Eddie: I have to have a reason to come and see my wife**

**Loren: um ex-wife and yes now you have to have a reason because we have not talked or kept in contact with one another since Allison was born.**

**Eddie: right can I sit here?**

**Loren: be my guess**

**Eddie: look I came here to talk to you about Allison?**

**Loren: okay what about her?**

**Eddie: I want to start visiting her and she come over my house on the weekends and things like that**

**Loren: um I am not sure that is a good idea I would have to talk to her about that and so will you**

**Eddie: oh so your actually going to let me talk to her?**

**Loren nodded: I mean she still would like to have a father and daughter relationship so I am not going to stop her from doing something that means well to her.**

**Eddie nodded: where is Allison anyways?**

**Loren: she is in school obviously Eddie **

**Eddie: oh right. I heard that my dad came to see you and Allison yesterday**

**Loren: yeah he did so what?**

**Eddie: I mean I just never could get how you were always so easy with him you know after the divorce you kept talking with him and even my mom until you moved but you would never talk to me.**

**Loren stopped writing at her desk and looked up at him: well what do you expect Eddie you left me because I was pregnant with our child!**

**Eddie: STOP SAYING THAT! I DIDN'T LEAVE YOU JUST FOR THE PREGNANCY **

**Loren stood up: well then what the hell do you call it Eddie last time I check you told me that Allison was not good enough for you to quit your career.**

**Eddie: that is not true **

**Loren: oh so you're going to lie about that ha! Figures**

**As soon as Eddie was about to say something Nancy walks in with someone behind her Eddie could not believe his eyes. The guy went up to give Loren a hug and Loren thought Eddie was going to explode because of how red he had gotten.**

**Eddie: Hunter what are you doing here?**

**HEY EVERYONE I DECIDED TO UPDATE THIS STORY FOR YOU IT IS A LITTLE LONGER I WILL UPDATE ALL I EVER NEEDED TOMORROW FOR THE ONES WHO ARE ASKING FOR ANOTHER CHAPTER **** GOOD NIGHT READ AND REVIEW PLEASE **


	4. Chapter 4-Wanting a Relationship

**Loren was staring at Eddie and Hunter Eddie was still staring at Hunter waiting for him to answer his question.**

**Hunter: Oh well hey Ed how's it going?**

**Loren: um may I ask how you both know each other?**

**Eddie: well for one we went to school together and two he use to work behind the scenes in the music industry but from some reason he quit before they could fire him and Jake would never tell me why. I mean what was going on Hunter?**

**Hunter: well Ed I really do not think that is any of your concern it is over with now so I am here and with a better job. (He turned to Loren) I did not know you knew the Rock Star Eddie Duran how did that happen?**

**Loren put her head down and blushed: um well this was my ex-husband and the father of my kid that I was telling you and Lillie about.**

**Hunter: oh wow I never thought the Eddie Duran would do something like that I mean in high school he was always the smart, innocent and most likely to become famous I hated him because all the women wanted him (he laughed)**

**Loren smiled and Eddie looked at Loren and he was starting to get pissed.**

**Eddie: Loren you tell some guy about our relationship and our life? If I did something like that you will be down my throat.**

**Hunter laughed: look Lo um we can have lunch another time if that is cool with you because I got to get home anyways.**

**Loren: Okay are you still going to meet Lillie for lunch?**

**Hunter: yeah I will tell her about everything just have fun with um this guy **

**Eddie: you know I hated you in high school and I am really starting to hate you all over again**

**Loren: geez Eddie!**

**Hunter: it is okay Lo I will see you around**

**And with that Hunter scowled at Eddie and then walked out of the office. Eddie was so pissed he went up to Loren.**

**Eddie: I mean what the hell was all that?! I mean is Hunter your new boy toy?**

**Loren busted out laughing and Eddie got even more pissed.**

**Eddie: you know this is not a laughing matter answer the question Loren**

**Loren stopped laughing and sighed: look Mr. Detective first off Hunter is my friend me and his wife Lillie and I had become best friends and we always meet for lunch me her Hunter and their baby girl Riley. I mean why does it matter to you we are divorced remember?**

**Eddie walked up to her and grabbed her hand: look Lo…**

**Loren: no please do not call me that it is Lo to everyone else but it is Loren to you so please leave it that way.**

**Eddie: okay well Loren…**

**Nancy knocked and Loren pulled her hand away from Eddie and told Nancy to come in.**

**Nancy: I am sorry to interrupt Loren but your daughters' school had called and they need you to come and pick her up because she has a little fever.**

**Loren sighed: okay thanks Nancy can you move my next appointment to four then?**

**Nancy: sure no problem**

**Nancy walked out and Loren picked up her purse and Eddie was right behind her.**

**Loren turned around and looked at him: ummm where do you think you are going?**

**Eddie frowned: with you to make sure our daughter is okay**

**Loren: It is funny to me how you think you can come in here and just sweet talk your way back into my life it might work with my daughter Eddie but it will NOT work with me you left me when the most precious thing came into our lives and you didn't want that lifestyle so please excuse me for not getting down on both of my knees and begging you to take me back or even trying to get you back in my life….**

**Eddie: I KNOW WHAT I DID LOREN! (she flinched and so did Nancy) and I am sorry okay you can't hold this grudge on me forever I mean yeah I was wrong and stupid and most of all I was young I wanted to be on my own with no kids I did want you and I wanted my wife back but at the time my career was my baby I realized what I did and it might be too late for you but I know that my daughter would love to have a relationship with me and I am going to give it to her if you like it or not!**

**Loren looked at Nancy who gave her a lopsided smile and then she sighed: fine Eddie come on let's go pick up Allison**

**Eddie: I will ride with you and you can bring me back here since you are coming back for an appointment**

**Loren nodded and started to walk to her car with Eddie walking behind her. As Loren drove to the school she did not say anything to Eddie yes she was caught off guard by his yelling but now she is confused she does not know how to feel about Eddie of course she misses him and what they had but at the same time she scared that if she jump right into it with him then she will be heartbroken again and not only that her daughter Allison can't take another heartbreak.**

**Eddie: oh I did not know she went to West Valley High wow she went to the same school we both did huh?**

**Loren: yeah she do and she likes it here**

**Loren parked and got out the car and so did Eddie when she walked into the front office the women who was working in there freaked out because they saw Eddie Duran. Loren rolled her eyes and snapped her fingers to get a woman's attention.**

**Woman: I am sorry how…how can I help you?**

**Loren: I came to pick up my daughter….**

**Eddie looked at her and frowned: our daughter**

**Loren: I came to pick up Allison Tate please they said she had a fever?**

**Woman: oh yes she is in the back just sit there and I will go get her.**

**Loren nodded: thank you**

**Loren went to go sit down and Eddie was mad at her for giving Allison her last name instead of his.**

**Loren saw him staring at her: what do you want?**

**Eddie: I want to know why Allison doesn't have my last name.**

**Loren turned her head so fast you would have thought she broke her neck: excuse me? Did you really just ask me that?**

**Eddie: yes I did she is my child too Loren **

**Loren: whose father did not want anything to do with her I am not about to let you sit her and let you dictate to me what I can and can't name or do with my daughter because all of sudden you want to stand up and be a father I am so done with you right now just please stop talking to me because you are really pissing me off Eddie Duran and I mean it**

**Eddie: you are right I was not in her life but she wants me to be a part of it now and I am going to take this opportunity to….**

**Loren: blah blah blah save that for someone who actually gives a damn Eddie**

**Eddie: you know….**

**Allison walked out holding her bag: hey mom and….dad? (she looked at her mom and then back at her dad) what are you doing here? **

**Eddie: I came to make sure you were okay**

**Allison: I am actually fine I really did not need you to come I am sure mom had it all covered she had it covered for sixteen years.**

**Eddie: what is with you two seriously I am trying? Can't you both give me that?**

**Loren ignored him: Allison sweetheart I am going to take you to Mrs. Beverly okay?**

**Allison: Okay**

**Eddie: wait who is that?**

**Loren sighed: she is my next door neighbor she keeps an eye on Allison when I am at work **

**Eddie: why does she need that she is sixteen?**

**Loren frowned: oh so not only are you dictating to me what I can and can't do with Allison but now you want to question how I raise her.**

**Eddie looked at Allison: I can take care of you would you like to have a father and daughter day?**

**Loren: oh no no no you are not about to do this**

**Eddie: I can do whatever the hell I want I am going to say this again she is my child you did not make her by yourself Loren Tate**

**Loren: and I am going to say this again you did not want her now you want to come back sixteen years later, what's in it for you some more money?**

**Eddie: excuse me I dare you say that!**

**They started to argue and Allison thought to herself she really wanted to hang out with her dad and ask questions about why he left when she came back to reality her parents were still arguing.**

**Allison: HEY! STOP IT!**

**Loren and Eddie stopped arguing and glared at each other Allison was standing there laughing at them.**

**Allison: okay mom I love you so much and you have been in my life for sixteen years and counting but I really want to be with dad and see what he is like yes I am mad at him for what he did but at the same time I still want to know about him and get that relationship.**

**Loren sighed: okay Allison you are right I told you that I was not going to stop you from making that decision if you want to hang with Eddie then you can he is your father so fine. (She walked away to the car)**

**Allison was feeling a little better because the nurse gave her some medicine and stuff to get her fever down it was not severe. She was happy to see her dad even though she is mad at him she still want to have that father and daughter relationship she knows that her mom is a little upset but at the same time she knows that her mom misses her dad and she really wanted them back together as a family and now that she is thinking about it she is going to do everything in her power to get her mom and dad back together.**

**OKAY SO NO CLIFFHANGER THIS TIME I REALLY LOVE WRITING THIS STORY AND I HOPE YOU DO TOO I FINISHED THIS FOR THE NIGHT I HAVE A TEST TO STUDY FOR SO I WON'T UPDATE UNTIL PROBABLY THURSDAY SO SEE YOU GUYS THEN PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! **


	5. Chapter 5-A plan

**Loren was driving back to her job she hated that she could not be with Allison since she had another case to take. She really did not like the fact that she wanted to hang with Eddie but she knew that sooner or later she was going to want a relationship with him and of course she is going to get it because she is just like her stubborn. Loren pulled up to her job and parked by Eddie so he could take Allison.**

**Eddie smiled: okay so are you ready?**

**Allison: yes I am (she walked up to her mom and kissed her cheek) I will call you later mom okay love you**

**Loren sighed: I love you too sweetheart have a good time okay**

**Allison nodded and got into the car. Loren was a little scared but she is going to busy herself with this case until Allison came back to her. Meanwhile Eddie was driving while Allison was sitting there looking out the window they were quiet until Eddie decided to break the silence.**

**Eddie: so why didn't you have your car today?**

**Allison: well because it needed to be fix and mom put it in the shop yesterday so I am waiting for it to be finished why?**

**Eddie: just wondering because you had one when you first came to see me**

**Allison: uh yeah well that is where it's at**

**Eddie nodded: okay well how do you like school**

**Allison: its great nothing to be excited about just a place to be a to get an education**

**Eddie smiled: I assume you are just like Loren she was such a bookworm in school (he laughed but Allison just smiled he looked at her and then back at the road) you know this is not easy for me Allison.**

**Allison: and that is fine dad **

**Eddie just decided to drive in silence back to his house. When they got there Allison eyes lit up so bright because Eddie's house was big and when they got out the car they walked in the inside and she was more amazed at the view.**

**Allison: wow this is your home?**

**Eddie smiled: yeah this was me and your mom's home but of course she moved out do you like it?**

**Allison: really mom use to stay here? I bet she miss this house a lot**

**Eddie: yeah she does I assume because everything in here was decorated by her and I just never changed it. Do you want something to eat or drink?**

**Allison: um no I am fine**

**Eddie: oh come on Allie you can eat or drink something I am not going to hurt you**

**Allison: so you already gave me a nick name? How cute is that?**

**Eddie sighed: Allison I am trying to be a father okay I know what I did was wrong but I just want you to give me a chance. Can you do that?**

**Allison: can I ask you something?**

**Eddie: sure anything.**

**Allison: have you ever woke up one morning and wonder to yourself why do you have one parent and you know you are supposed to have two?**

**Eddie: no actually I…**

**Allison: I bet but I did…..I woke up every morning wondering where my daddy was and the only thing my mom could do was cry with me (she sniffed) She didn't only cry because of me but she was also crying because she missed you dad I missed you. I mean why and how could you do that to me to us?**

**Eddie was feeling so guilty: listen sweetheart I was young and I was not ready to be a dad and when your mom told me I panic**

**Allison sniffed: well why didn't you stay there and work it out instead of leaving her with me for sixteen years honestly I did not want to have anything to do with you but I decided to give you a chance because not only do I want a relationship but I want my parents to be together again**

**Eddie went up to Allison and hugged her while she cried in his chest: Allie baby I want that too I made mistakes and I know what they are and I want to fix them if you just give me a chance.**

**Allison: I want to give you that chance dad but I am scared you are going to just get up and leave again without taking a second look I don't want that heartbreak and neither does mom **

**Eddie nodded: I know but I promise you that I am not planning on going anywhere once you give me the chance to prove it to you**

**Allison sighed and wiped her eyes: I can do that I am not sure how to get mom to do it though she is a hard one to crack open**

**Eddie smiled and wiped his eyes: you are definitely my child**

**Allison giggled: are you going to go to grandpa's cookout he invited me and mom and we're going**

**Eddie: of course I am sweetheart I want you to meet my family**

**Allison: okay….well can you tell me some things about you and mom?**

**Eddie: She never told you any stories?**

**Allison: no every time I asked she would always turn me down and say that she didn't want to talk about it so I stopped asking**

**Eddie: well I guess she really did want to forget about me huh?**

**Allison: well you did leave dad**

**Eddie: I know…well the day me and your mom started dating was the best day of my life (he smiled) I was the jock of the school you know all the women wanted me **

**Allison: okay eww I did not need to know that**

**Eddie laughed: well anyways no matter how many women wanted me your mom was the one who caught my eye she was just so beautiful and most of all she was not falling over me like the other women were once your mom acted like that I knew I had to have her but you know she was stubborn**

**Allison: Ha! Yeah that sounds like her when me and her argue I just let her win because if not she would continue until I backed down**

**Eddie: yeah that sounds about right she was just playing hard to get every time I asked her out on a date she would say no when I tried to sit with her and her friends at lunch she would turn me down for that and one day I gave up because she would not give me the chance.**

**Allison: and how long did that last?**

**Eddie: well that lasted for a couple of months because my best friend who would be your godfather if he knew about you and he will anyways he told me to prove that I like her by saying it in front of the whole school.**

**Allison: I bet she did not like that**

**Eddie laughed: no she didn't because when we had our assembly at school I went up in front of the school and called her up on stage to tell her how I felt and when that day happened she was embarrassed but she went on that date with me (he smiled) because she did not want me to embarrass her again but after a few dates we were inseparable.**

**Allison laughed: wow that is interesting I like that story but can I ask you something dad?**

**Eddie: yeah sure anything **

**Allison: do you still love mom?**

**Eddie nodded without any hesitation: of course I do and she knows that but she just will not give me the chance to prove it to her.**

**Allison: well honestly that is kind of hard when you are still dating that….umm….that model Chloe Carter.**

**Eddie sighed: trust me when I say that it is the worse decision I ever made.**

**As if on cue Chloe walks in with a whole bunch of bags Allison was looking at her and shaking her head because she already knew what Chloe was about from everything her mother had told her about her. Chloe walked up to Eddie and kissed him on the lips not even paying attention to Allison who was sitting there watching.**

**Chloe: hey babe how was today?**

**Eddie: it was great as you can see I am spending time with Allison my daughter**

**Chloe turned around and smiled: oh hello Allison**

**Allison just nodded Eddie already knew there was going to be tension between Allison and Chloe and all he could do was be prepared for it.**

**Eddie: I am going to go get some water you two want something?**

**They both shook their heads no. Eddie left and went into the kitchen Chloe expression changed and she started walking towards Allison.**

**Chloe crossed her arms: so just like your mom you're coming to try and get him back in your life but it's pretty pointless because he is too happy with me to want to go back to your mom and be a family anything I want or say goes.**

**Allison laughed: well if he is so happy why did he ask me to help him get back with my mom**

**Chloe: you know you are just a little brat just like your mom**

**Allison: well at least my mom has a man who still loves her and wants to be with her because he misses her unlike you he is just with you so you won't be whining all the time**

**Chloe was about to slap her but Eddie walked in. Eddie looked from Allison to Chloe and knew something had happen he was about to say something but his phone ring and he saw that it was Loren calling so he picked up.**

**Eddie: wow your appointment ended that early it has only been literally thirty minutes**

**Loren sighed: of course it has not ended I just wanted to talk to Allison because she didn't turn her phone back on so I could not reach her**

**Eddie: okay well that is fine hold on let me give her the phone**

**Eddie handed Allison the phone and he told her it was her mom.**

**Allison: hey mom is everything okay?**

**Loren: oh yes of course you just did not turn your phone back on so I could not reach you, how is everything holding up over there, are you enjoying yourself?**

**Allison walked in the kitchen so Eddie and Chloe could not hear her: yeah I am actually enjoying myself mom it's just that girlfriend of his is here Chloe.**

**Loren: okay well is she making you feel uncomfortable because if so I can come get you or I can make your dad bring you home this instant I knew that this was not a good idea Allison….**

**Allison had a plan in her head: mom as of matter of fact I am comfortable but when you finish your meeting I would like for you to come and get me.**

**Loren: okay well I can do that do you know the directions to his house?**

**Allison: yeah and so do you it is your old house **

**Loren: umm well okay I will be there as soon as this meeting ends it's about to start in five minutes so I will be there may be in an hour okay?**

**Allison: of course see you soon**

**Loren hung up the phone and Allison was smiling because she had something up her sleeve and it was going to work as soon as her mom gets there.**


	6. Chapter 6-making it work

**Allison had just got off the phone with her mom she was ready to move Chloe out of her dad's life so she can have her mom and dad back together. While she was thinking her dad walked in and startled her.**

**Eddie: hey is everything okay?**

**Allison nodded: oh yeah definitely mom said she was going to come and get me when she got off her meeting.**

**Eddie frowned: why is that? I was going to bring you home after we finish hanging out.**

**Allison: well I told her to come and get me because Chloe was here and I thought you would want to keep her company you know?**

**Eddie: you know Allie just because Chloe is my girlfriend that does not mean you're not my number one priority now so I would have brought you home regardless if Chloe was here or not.**

**Allison smiled: yeah I know but I am hungry what are we going to eat?**

**Eddie: wow you have an appetite too (he laughed) well I can't cook and neither can Chloe…**

**Allison laughed: wait you're dating someone who can't cook? And not only that you can't cook either! Dad how in the world do you guys survive if it is eating out every day dad that is so not it either?**

**Eddie laughed: well thank you for shooting down my dreams sweetheart but yeah we do eat out a lot. So you might as well tell me what you have a taste for?**

**Allison: okay well how about this can I make mom's favorite food?**

**Eddie looked down at his feet and laughed: yeah I mean can you make it?**

**Allison: oh trust me I am a pro I learned from the best Grandma Tate and my mom **

**Eddie: oh yeah Nora cooking was always great and your mom she was an excellent cook too speaking of Nora how is she?**

**Allison: grandma is great her and mom argue all the time because she have always spoiled me and she still does it today. (She laughed)**

**Eddie: well trust me when you meet your grandma on my side she is definitely going to spoil you also **

**Chloe walked in the kitchen: um I am hungry so what are we going to eat honey**

**Allison rolled her eyes: well I am going to cook my MOM favorite food and dad said I can do it**

**Chloe huffed: fine well I am going to go to my friends' house and I will be back later okay Eddie**

**Eddie nodded: yeah sure**

**Chloe turned around and slammed the door when she was leaving out Allison shook her head and looked at her dad.**

**Allison: seriously dad what do you see in her like she is just the worse **

**Eddie: um she is a good person deep down Allison you just got to warm up to her but go ahead and start cooking we should have everything in here but if you need something and it is not here let me know and you can take my car and go get it okay.**

**Allison nodded and smiled. Loren had just finish her meeting this case was so emotional it hit close to her heart because it was sort of the same position she was in except the difference between them was that when her husband left her for his career he wanted to see his child and she would not let him in his child's life he was trying to take the kid away from her after years of not being in his life she hoped and prayed that Eddie would not do nothing like that but she known him long enough to know he would talk to her regardless of where they stand. Thirty minutes later Loren pulled in the driveway of her old home she missed it a lot she missed decorating it and most of all she missed her and Eddie in that house they had a great relationship but she guess it was not meant to be since he chose his fate when she got pregnant. She got out the car and rang the doorbell she started tapping her foot waiting for the door to open and it just open as soon as she was about to hit the doorbell again when she looked up she saw Eddie just staring at her.**

**Eddie: uh hey Loren **

**Loren: hey Eddie can I come and get my daughter**

**Eddie: well yeah you can come in but you can't get your daughter yet**

**Loren frowned and then crossed her arms: excuse me?**

**Eddie: Oh calm down Loren why are you always so uptight now I mean you know that I am always playful do you not remember that side of me at all**

**Loren: you know Eddie when you start being around your kid twenty four seven then maybe you will see why I am not (she did the finger quotations) "playful"**

**Eddie sighed: whatever Loren**

**Loren: so where is Allison?**

**Eddie: she is in the kitchen cooking your favorite food so since you're here you might as well sit and have dinner with us**

**Loren: oh…uh….no I can't I mean it should be just for you and Chloe I can cook something for me and Allison at home.**

**Allison walked out after hearing her mom say she was not going to stay for dinner she had to think of something to say so her mom would not leave then her plan would not work.**

**Allison: hey mom I am almost done with the Lasagna could you please just stay for dinner it would be really nice **

**Loren sighed: okay Allison I will stay **

**Allison: yay thanks mom you're the best (she winked her eye and made Loren laughed)**

**When Allison went back in the kitchen Eddie turned and looked at Loren: so Loren um how was the meeting?**

**Loren: it was great I have to stay home this weekend so I can go over the case and make sure that I got all the facts I need. (she smiled and looked up at the house) wow I just really noticed this house….Eddie this house is still amazing you kept it up and most of all you kept all my decorations. I mean why haven't you changed anything?**

**Eddie: um well uh… being a rock star you don't really have time to uh…do anything you know?**

**Loren nodded while she was walking around: okay well I guess I can understand that…so how are you and Chloe?**

**Eddie: we are great actually**

**Loren laughed: oh okay**

**Eddie: well you are right she is a handful and a piece of cake Allie doesn't care for her at all**

**Loren: you called her Allie? That is what mom calls her **

**Eddie: well it's a nice name for her…..so I assume you are not dating?**

**Loren: honestly Eddie I don't have time for a relationship and I am still raising Allison and I have my job that keeps me busy so I just rather enjoy what I have now you know?**

**Eddie: um yeah I guess (he was staring at Loren and she turned away and looked down at the floor) **

**Eddie walked up to Loren and lifted her chin with his hand and he thought Loren was going to pushed his hand away but she didn't she looked up to him.**

**Eddie: Loren I still love you and I am sorry for what I did I miss you so so so much and honestly I did not realized that until Chloe proved to me that I can't come home to her and talk to her about my problems as soon as I try to she looks at me and then says whatever can I have some money so I can do this or do that I don't want that in my life I want what we use to have and I am not going to stop until I get what I want and you know that **

**Loren smiled: Eddie I missed you too but I can't do this and plus you are still dealing with Chloe and….**

**Eddie could not take it he just grabbed her face and kissed her passionately she did not pull back at all she pushed for further kisses. While they were kissing Katy, Max, Ian and Chloe walked in the house and Allison had just walked out the kitchen.**

**Allison: hey mom dad dinner is… (She stopped and saw her parents kissing then she turned and saw her pa and she assumed the lady he was standing was grandma and another guy that she can't really put a finger on and Chloe was just as shocked as Allison was except she was happy and smiling)**

**Allison was smiling at her parents, Max was shaking his head and smiling Katy looked at Max and smiled and Ian was picking at Chloe and clapping his hands and Chloe had a furious expression she went up to Eddie and slapped him upside the head he jerked back and saw that everyone was looking at him and Loren and Loren was blushing very hard.**

**Chloe: care to explain what the hell is going on in here Eddie?**

**Allison crossed her arms and smiled: well I hope you're not that dumb Chloe geez I wonder about you (she started shaking her head)**

**Loren looked around and shook her head: I can't do this right now I think I need some air**

**Loren ran out the house and Eddie looked at Allison and she was telling him to go after her he was about to leave when Chloe grabbed his arm.**

**Chloe: I know you are not going after her Eddie what about me?**

**Eddie: Chloe I think we should move on from each other and by the way tell Tyler I said hello since you went to his house instead of Lily**

**Chloe: how do you know that?**

**Eddie: well have you forgotten that one of the paparazzi's is my best friend Ian and he sent me pictures I thought I would be upset about it but I am not because the best person that was in my life and I still want is the one who just ran out of here. So what you need to do is pack your things and just get out of my life because Chloe Carter it is over**

**Ian: it is about time geez I got tired of waiting **

**Katy smiled: go get her son**

**Chloe went upstairs to pack her things and everyone looked at Eddie who left and went after Loren because he was going to make this work.**

**HEY EVERYONE I UPDATED THIS STORY LOVE YOU ALL PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 7-Reunion

**Eddie ran outside and saw Loren sitting on the swing in the back yard of the house that was something that Loren always wanted was a swing at the house. Eddie went up to her and sat down beside her.**

**Eddie: You know I am sorry Loren I really did not mean to catch you off guard I just missed you so much and the fact that I got the chance to see you again it just made me realize what I had gave up I mean we have a beautiful daughter (he smiled) and I just could not get you out of my mind.**

**Loren sighed: it is not your fault Eddie I understand I have the same feeling too about us and…**

**Eddie: great so does that mean we can get back together? Or does that mean we could work it out for the sake of our daughter I mean I know that we can fix this and….**

**Loren: EDDIE! (he stopped talking and listen) what I am trying to say is that I love you with all my heart that never changed but you out of all people knew about my past knew about my dad and how he did the same thing you did to my mom I will never forget that and most of all I will never forget how you left me with our daughter I want to give this (she pointed from him to her) a chance but right now I am not mentally prepared for it you understand that don't you?**

**Eddie sighed: yeah Lo I do I get where you're coming from and again I apologize because that was the biggest mistake of my life was to leave you my gorgeous ex-wife and my gorgeous daughter for my career but (he grabbed her hand) I want to have another chance so I mean can't we just take this one day at a time?**

**Loren: let me think about this okay please?**

**Eddie nodded: fine I can do that (he kissed her forehead)**

**Loren: thank you for understanding where I am coming from**

**Eddie: you welcome….come on lets go back so nobody will be worried about us **

**Loren smiled: okay**

**Loren and Eddie walked inside and saw Katy talking with Allison and they saw Ian talking with Max. Chloe was stomping downstairs with her bags.**

**Chloe: this is stupid Eddie seriously**

**Ian said to Max: Every time I have met Chloe she has always had a stick stuck up her…**

**Chloe: SHUTUP IAN every time I met you I hated you more and more**

**Ian laughed: well you're not the only one tell me something I don't know**

**Chloe: ugh! (She walked out and slammed the door)**

**Katy went up to Loren and hugged her: hey sweetheart I have missed you so much how has everything been with you?**

**Loren smiled: everything has been good Katy just making it day by day**

**Katy: I am happy to hear that how is your mom and Melissa?**

**Loren: they are both excellent they are supposed to come down here this weekend to hang out with me and Allison.**

**Katy looked at Allison and smiled: she is amazing you have raised and amazing daughter**

**Loren: thank you but don't tell her that she might let it get to her head**

**Katy laughed: well I am pretty sure she did not steal that trait missy**

**Ian walked up and picked Loren up and spins her around: I missed you buddy where have you been all these years**

**Loren smiled: I have been here doing my job and taking care of Allison how about you?**

**Ian: you know the usual getting women and working in photography**

**Loren laughed: oh so you're still the same old Ian from many years ago huh?**

**Ian: yeah nothing has changed yet you know I haven't found that one**

**Loren patted his back: oh you will trust me (She walked away to find Allison)**

**Loren walked into the kitchen and saw everyone getting ready to sit down at the table she was actually smiling because she was happy to see Allison meet Katy she knew that Katy would teach Allison a lot because she taught her a lot especially when Eddie had started going on tour. Loren walked over and sat by Katy and Allison.**

**Loren: Well Allison I see you are enjoying your grandma on your dad side**

**Allison nodded: yeah and I already love her (she smiled)**

**Katy laughed: I am happy you already do sweetheart because we are going to have to start hanging out now. How about Friday? (She looked at Loren) I mean you guys are coming to the cook out on Saturday so she can stay and hangout with me right?**

**Loren smiled: of course Katy and I am sure she would love too**

**Allison smiled: oh yeah I would**

**Max: okay so whoever made this Lasagna surely knows how to cook because this looks so good and I am ready to eat can we make this snappy**

**Eddie laughed: well my daughter has great cooking skills**

**Katy smiled: well it runs on both sides of the family because Nora is a great cook and so is Loren. **

**Max: maybe you should invite her to the cookout I am sure she would love it **

**Allison: well her and Aunt Melissa is coming down this weekend so they will definitely be there**

**Loren laughed: especially Melissa she does not miss a meal**

**Everyone started to get their food and they sat back down and started eating they enjoyed it a lot.**

**Ian: wow you are definitely going to make a great wife Allison. Will you marry me? (He laughed)**

**Eddie slapped him upside the head: you need to shut up **

**Allison: and why would I do that you're my godfather eww**

**Everyone laughed and was having a good time until Loren had got a call from on her phone she really did not want to answer because this person keep calling her trying to start things over but she does not want too. Loren got up from the table and went into the living room Eddie was eyeing her to make sure she was okay.**

**Loren started talking low: I can't talk right now**

**Man: I know where you're at Loren why can't you just give me another chance?**

**Loren frowned: do you remember what you did to me? Not only that but to my daughter? I don't think that you deserve another chance at all who the hell do you think you are?**

**Man: someone who loves you and wants to be your man again **

**Loren: well you lost that chance months ago and I am happy you did….stop calling me okay it is over and we are going to keep it that way goodbye (she hung up and turned around and saw Eddie standing there)**

**Eddie: what is going on Loren?**

**Loren frowned: nothing I don't want to talk about it just please leave it alone.**

**Eddie put his hand on her arm: Loren I really….**

**Loren yelled: JUST LEAVE IT ALONE! (She yanked her arm away and walked back to the kitchen)**

**Eddie was a little frustrated he wanted to see who she was talking too because he heard what she said about his daughter and he was going to find out regardless of what she said.**

**HEY EVERYONE I FINALLY FINISHED THIS CHAPTER AND I HOPE YOU GUYS READ AND REVIEW. MY LAST DAY OF SUMMER SCHOOL IS TOMORROW SO I AM EXCITED AND I WILL DEFINITELY BE UPDATING A LOT AFTER TOMORROW SO LOVE YOU GUYS!**


	8. Chapter 8- An Explanation

**Eddie walked back into the kitchen with everyone he saw Loren sitting and talking with his mom and Ian and Max were talking with Allison showing her a trick. Eddie walked up to Loren and his mom.**

**Eddie: Loren can I talk to you now please?**

**Katy: Eddie this better be important because we were just having a great conversation**

**Eddie smiled: yes trust me it is important**

**Loren: can this wait until later I really do not want to talk about this**

**Eddie: do you really want to have this conversation in front of my mom right now because this will eventually turn into an argument.**

**Loren sighed: fine**

**Katy looked at Loren confused: is everything alright Loren?**

**Loren turned and smiled: yes of course you know Eddie he is very pushy when it comes to something he can't have**

**Katy smiled: well that is the truth…..well go ahead it is almost time for me and Max to leave anyways.**

**Loren nodded: okay **

**Loren gave Eddie a frowned and he told her to follow him to his guest room downstairs and she did when they got in there Eddie shut the door and motion for Loren to sit on the bed. She already knew not to mess with him too much because his face looked very angry.**

**Eddie scowled: what is your problem?**

**Loren: excuse me? My problem?**

**Eddie: yes you know that Allison is my child too and the fact that you were on the phone talking to whoever is obviously a threat to you and most of all my daughter…..honestly you can deal with any type of man you want and please but, when it comes to my child I have to step in**

**Loren laughed: oh so now you don't care what type of guy I deal with but earlier you wanted to make it work which one is it Eddie?**

**Eddie: please do not switch this and make it about me….I want to know what is going on that involves my daughter so you need to tell me because I am not leaving this room until you do.**

**Loren stood up: that is fine I can leave**

**Eddie grabbed her arm gently: No! Loren at least tell me what is going on for Allison sake give me that much.**

**Loren sighed: look I really can't talk about this Eddie can you at least trust me?**

**Eddie: yes I can Loren and you know that but I can't if you don't tell me what is going on?**

**Loren sighed and cursed under her breath: fine! After the divorce and Allison and I moved and got settled in Allison went to her new school and I was doing my job as being a lawyer there was this guy named Danny whose case I had to take and anyways he was divorcing his wife and all he wanted was to keep his kids so I can understand that so I fought till no end to make sure he got his kids….**

**Eddie: and you won the case?**

**Loren: oh yes of course and anyways when the divorce was final and he got situated he still kept calling me asking for a date and of course you really should not get involved with someone you were helping and he talked me into giving him just one date and see how it goes so I did and after that we dated for almost three years.**

**Eddie: okay well he seemed like a good guy so what happened?**

**Loren smirked: hell I thought he was a good guy too but that all changed after a year of us dating….(She looked up at Eddie and he was staring at her waiting for her to continue) one night when I came home I had to pick up Allison….**

**Eddie: how old was Allison?**

**Loren: she was almost three **

**Eddie: so this man is still trying to get back with you Allison is sixteen now that is basically thirteen years**

**Loren: yeah crazy I know but anyways when Allison and I came home he had another woman in my condo and not only that he was sleeping with her when we walked in Allison went up to him and tried to ask him what was going on but he yelled at her and pushed her and….**

**Eddie: HE DID WHAT?!**

**Loren: could you keep your voice down?**

**Eddie: you want me to keep my voice down? Did you not understand what you just said to me this man yelled at my daughter and not only that he pushed her down.**

**Loren: Eddie it was years ago I am handling this the best way I can…**

**Eddie: handling it? Loren do you know the dangers this guy can put you through it is obvious that he is obsessed with you and he is trying to get you back. You need to do something now Loren and if you do not fix this soon trust me when I say that this will not be a happy ending for this guy….(he started to walk away but Loren jumped up)**

**Loren: Eddie I will fix this I….**

**Eddie turned around: you know Loren I want to believe that you will fix this but honestly I feel like you're not going to do anything because if you were you would have been stopped this guy especially after he treated our daughter the way he did (He walked out and slammed the door making Loren jump)**

**Loren sighed and fell back on the bed with her hand on her head: geez my life what am I going to do about this?**

**Allison knocked on the door and walked in: Hey mom is everything okay I saw dad leave the house he looked very angry.**

**Loren: I know…. (She sighed) that guy I told you about that did what he did to us when you were small…**

**Allison frowned: yuck yeah that Danny guy….what about him?**

**Loren: He started back calling again and your dad heard me fussing with him and he wanted me to explain to him what was going on I did and of course he took it rather hard and he got angry and left**

**Allison: mom do you blame him really?**

**Loren looked at her daughter and put her hand on her face: you really are warming up to him huh?**

**Allison nodded: yeah a little I mean right now he does not seem like a bad guy and he really cares about us especially you mom**

**Loren: Allison I really don't want to talk about that right now where your father and I stand right now is the best place to be…his own life and mine.**

**Allison: are you really sure about that mom I mean you loved dad once and I know you still do and he of course loves you too I know that what he did was wrong but if I can at least forgive him and give him another chance I am pretty sure you can do it too.**

**Loren looked at her: yes baby it is easy for you to forgive him because he was never around…you did not fall in love with him have a kid by him and then watch him walk out that door and left you standing there pregnant to make a living on your own which I did but if it was not for your grammy and of course auntie Mel I honestly do not know if I would have been able to finish school but I did and now I am making a great living for you and me alone. **

**Allison sighed and looked at her mom: I get it mom it is going to take you sometime (She stood up) but you say you love him and you say you love me you can at least try to work this out with him.**

**Loren stood up and laughed: okay enough with this reverse psychology I am going to have to talk to your teacher about this class because you're learning a lot…**

**Allison laughed: well mom we are supposed to learn and besides how do you think I get over you all the time (She laughed)**

**Loren frowned and crossed her arms while they both were walking out the room: oh so since that is the case you're grounded**

**Allison whined: seriously mom?!**

**Loren laughed: man psychology is a butt isn't it**

**Allison frowned and walked back into the kitchen and saw that everyone was getting ready to leave so Loren and Allison decided to clean up the kitchen and once they were done they were also about to leave but Eddie had walked in he smiled at Allison and frowned at Loren.**

**Eddie: you guys are leaving?**

**Loren nodded: yes we are we got to get ready for tomorrow**

**Eddie looked at Allison and then Loren: why don't you let Allison stay with me tonight?**

**Allison: yeah that would….**

**Loren frowned: no Eddie she has school tomorrow and she needs to get comfortable maybe she can this weekend when we go to Max's cookout**

**Eddie: Loren I can get her to school I do have a car**

**Loren: don't you need to work on something…..oh geez I don't know let's say music….of course Allison and I wouldn't want to get in the way of your career.**

**Eddie laughed: nice try but my music is already done I am going to the studio tomorrow after I drop off Allison because she is staying with me**

**Loren: ugh you're such an arrogant butthole do you really think you're going to get your way?**

**Eddie: seriously Loren tell me something that you haven't told me already**

**Allison sighed and blew her bang: seriously you two not to be rude but could you both shut up for one second**

**Eddie nodded and so did Loren but she was still pissed and Allison started to speak.**

**Allison: Dad what I was going to say was yes that would be great but I really want to stay with mom this week and plus I have school but I would definitely love to spend the weekend with you and grandma Katy…..mom already said I could**

**Eddie sighed: okay cool that would be great actually I can have my daughter for the weekend**

**Loren turned around and so did Allison but Allison said bye to Eddie and Loren didn't before Eddie closed the door he stuck out his tongue and rolled his eyes and so did Loren. Allison was laughing while walking to the car.**

**Allison: you know I thought I was sixteen but seriously mom you and dad are definitely sixteen all over again. (She smiled and Loren just grunted and they got in the car and rode home)**

**HEY EVERYONE I DECIDED TO UPDATE BACK TOGETHER I HOPE YOU GUYS LOVE IT LIKE IT OR IF YOU HATE LET ME KNOW I ALWAYS LOVE TO HEAR YOU GUYS OPINIONS! READ AND REVIEW LOVE YOU ALL!**


	9. Chapter 9-Making it right

**Today is Friday Allison had just finished classes and she still had not got her car fix so she had to wait for her mom she was so tired of not having her car but she knows that her mom is going to make sure it is done. While Allison was waiting for 20 minutes she decided to call her mom and she answered.**

**Loren: hey sweetie!**

**Allison: Mom where are you? You are never this late! I want to go home you know**

**Loren: your dad has not gotten there yet?!**

**Allison: wait dad is picking me up?**

**Loren sighed: yeah sweetheart since he gets the weekend with you I thought he could just come and get you but since he is not there I am going to come so don't….**

**Loren heard someone talking to Allison and she realized that voice from anywhere and knew it was Eddie. Allison put the phone back to her ear. **

**Allison smiling: hey mom?**

**Loren: I hear him honey now go have fun with your dad I will see you soon (She smiled because she knew Allison would come see her after her surprise that her and Eddie discussed)**

**Allison: okay talk to you later.**

**Allison put the phone in her pocket and looked at her dad. Eddie was standing there behind Allison and he was actually happy that his daughter gave him a chance because she was a great kid and he could tell that she has not really gave Loren a hard time. He walked up to her and tapped her on the shoulder he assumed she was talking to her mom.**

**Allison turned around and saw Eddie: Hey Dad! I did not know you were the one coming to pick me up until mom told me.**

**Eddie took her hand and pulled her up so they could walk to the car: yeah your mom and I actually had a decent conversation last night and we both decided that I could pick you up since this is a part of my weekend so every Friday I will be picking you up (He touched her face) are you okay with that?**

**Allison smiled: of course**

**Allison and Eddie got into his car he really wanted to do this for Allison not to buy her over as his daughter but to do his fatherly duties that he should have been doing but he hoped she accepted what he was about to do he talked to Loren about it and they agreed that he could do this. He just thought about it he and Loren have been talking normally this week but it was only pertaining to Allison now he needs to make more progress. Eddie pulled into the Kia dealership parking lot he saw Allison eyes lit up.**

**Allison: I love Kia especially a Kia Soul I have been begging for one and mom said she would get it but she has been so busy with work we haven't had time to look (She sighed)**

**Eddie stopped the car and parked by a red Kia Soul: come on **

**Allison looked at him and got out the car she was shocked and did not know what he was doing.**

**Eddie: do you want to get in it I have a key?**

**Allison: you have a key why? That does not make any sense.**

**Eddie smiled: just get in baby and let me know if you like it**

**Allison nodded and got in the car she did not know what was going on but she was getting a little upset because she feels like her dad is teasing her. When she looked around the car she was excited because she loved the radio she loved that she could plug her Ipod to the radio she just melted at the sight of it. She decided to get out and look at her dad.**

**Eddie: did you like this car? (He was nervous he hoped she did like it)**

**Allison: yeah I love it but I have to wait until mom has time off (She put her had down)**

**Eddie smiled and put the key in her hand: not anymore baby girl this is your car**

**Allison looked up and shook her head in disbelief: don't lie to me dad **

**Eddie: well let's just say your mom gave me the opportunity to do this for you…..I want this for you Allison**

**Allison jumped up and screamed and hugged her dad: WOW THIS IS AMAZING! I GOT MY CAR! But wait how did you get mom to let you do this she is stubborn and she was definitely telling me to wait until she had time**

**Eddie: no worries….just go for a spin and come home at a decent time go see your friends **

**Allison smiled and kissed her dad on the cheek: THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU! (She jumped in the car and left)**

**Eddie waved and then got in his car and left. Meanwhile Loren was just getting off work she walked into her house and saw her mom and Mel sitting on the couch she ran up to them and hugged them both.**

**Loren: oh my gosh! I missed you both!**

**Nora smiled: I missed you to Lo but you are suffocating me**

**Loren stepped back and smiled: oh sorry ma! **

**Melissa: um where is my sweet pea?**

**Loren hesitated: well um she is with Eddie for the weekend (She covered her ears because she knew that Melissa was going to start yelling)**

**Melissa: WHAT?! WHEN WAS THIS?! LOREN TATE YOU HAVE SOME EXPLAINING TO DO!**

**Loren: can I do it later because I need to take a shower**

**Melissa: okay I am going to let you slide this time Miss Tate but you better explain soon!**

**Just when Loren was about to walk upstairs the doorbell rang Loren told Melissa to answer the door and then she continued upstairs once Melissa opened it she saw Eddie and her facial expression said get out now before I beat you. Eddie was shocked to see Melissa he hasn't seen her since Loren got pregnant he knows that she hates him but that is why he wanted to make it right.**

**Melissa frowned: Eddie.**

**Eddie smiled: Melissa how are you?**

**Melissa: we are not friends so don't start acting like it**

**Eddie: um okay well can I come in to see Loren?**

**Melissa: maybe if I felt like it but at this moment I don't**

**Nora came up to the door: oh Melissa let him in its not like he is convict**

**Melissa sighed and moved a side for Eddie to step through. Eddie looked at Nora and nodded and she smiled.**

**Eddie: Hello Nora how are you? **

**Nora: I could be better but I am good and you?**

**Eddie looked at Melissa who still looked like she wanted to kill him: um I am okay…Is Loren here?**

**Nora: yeah she is upstairs getting ready to hang out with us?**

**Eddie: well I wanted to talk to her do you think it would be okay? (Nora and Melissa spoke at the same time)**

**Melissa: No!**

**Nora: sure…**

**Melissa looked at Nora: what is the matter with you Nora why are you being nice to this…this Jerk!**

**Nora sighed: Melissa sometimes you have to forgive and forget about the past yes Eddie left Loren when she got pregnant because at that moment he cared about his career I hated him for that too because Loren is my little girl but now Eddie is trying to make things work with Allison (She looked at Eddie) **

**Melissa smirked and spats at Nora: you out of all people would forgive someone who did the same thing to daughter when you haven't even forgiven Trent for his leaving (She realized what she said she looked up when she heard Loren stomping downstairs with her hand over her mouth)**

**Loren: Melissa how….**

**Nora put her hand up at Loren: your right Melissa I haven't forgiven Trent and I won't but if he was doing what Eddie is now then I would have considered it Trent has not even made an effort to speak with Loren after he left at least Eddie was sending gifts to Allison trying to keep in touch and trying to be back in her life but Loren would not allow it she wanted me to send those gifts back and even today Eddie is still trying….Allison is sixteen years old and she is still figuring out her life and the fact that she has basically forgiven Eddie has made me want to forgive him now as for Loren that is her decision but if she ever decided to forgive him I would be behind her one hundred percent rather you like it or not Melissa (Nora got up and started to walk in the kitchen but she turned around and looked at Melissa) stop being so bitter for a change and enjoy life find you a man!**

**Loren, Eddie and Melissa were all standing there being quiet Melissa was shocked that Nora said that to her she could not even say anything she just got up and walked out and slammed the door. Loren looked at Eddie and he was just standing there looking stunned himself.**

**Loren: what happened?**

**Eddie rubbed his neck: well of course Melissa still hates me for what I did so she was treating me like crap but Nora was being the sweetest and Melissa just went haywire she was pissed that Nora was being nice to me.**

**Loren sighed: I am going to go talk with my mom (She looked at Eddie) where is Allison? Did she like the car?**

**Eddie smiled: yeah I told her to take it out go see her friends you should have saw that look on her face**

**Loren: yeah she deserved it she has been needing a car I just never got around to it because once I am done with one case another comes in but I am happy she liked it. (She started to walk away but Eddie grabbed her arm and she looked up at him)**

**Eddie: Loren I miss this (He smiled) you know the conversations the support that we had for each other and just now we had a great conversation and agreement that involves our daughter don't you miss that?**

**Loren smiled and looked away: of course I do I always missed it Eddie but this is hard for me I don't want to rush into this because I am scared which I already told you that.**

**Eddie: wow this is also the first time in years that I got to see that beautiful smile again (Loren blushed) look I will do anything to get this back how about you let me take you out on a date like old times or like our first date.**

**Loren: I don't know Eddie I…**

**Eddie stopped her with a sweet and tender kiss and then he pulled away: look I am going to take this slow **

**Loren blushed: yes of course slow but honestly you're going to have to do more Eddie. **

**Eddie: oh I got this don't worry I will make you fall in love with me again just say yes to this date (He looked at Loren with hopeful eyes)**

**Loren sighed in defeat: okay fine when?**

**Eddie: tomorrow night after pops cookout is that okay?**

**Loren nodded: yes it is but what about Allison?**

**Eddie: She can hang out with mom and dad **

**Loren smiled: okay well good now if you excuse me I need to go talk with my mom**

**Eddie nodded and leaned in for another kiss but Loren backed up: no sir not anymore until you prove to me that you will make me fall in love again (She laughed at Eddie's facial expression)**

**Eddie: fine I got it well let me go so I can plan this date (He smiled and was about to walk out the door but he saw Allison with a concern look on her face) what is wrong sweetheart? Is everything okay?**

**Allison: I don't know I tried to talk to Aunt Mel but she just blew me off and it sort of hurt my feelings is grandma here?**

**Loren frowned and got upset she was thinking to herself she did not care how pissed Melissa was she should not mistreat her goddaughter Eddie saw Loren in deep thinking.**

**Eddie: yes sweetie she is in the kitchen**

**Allison nodded and went to the kitchen Eddie saw the look on Loren's face and knew she was about to fuss at Melissa.**

**Eddie: well um I am going to go**

**Loren frowned: fine I am right behind you to give Melissa Sanders a piece of my mind**

**Eddie thought to himself oh gosh she said her whole name yep I should leave so that is what he did. Loren walked up to Melissa with her hands on her hips.**

**Loren: what is your problem Melissa? Huh?!**

**Melissa: My problem?! Did you not hear the way your mom talked to me?!**

**Loren: honestly I don't give a damn Melissa**

**Melissa: Excuse me?! I did not come here to get mistreated Loren so if you want me to leave I will!**

**Loren: go ahead because I don't care I care about my daughter Allison she came into the house and was upset and heartbroken that you blew her off she was excited to see her aunt Mel but you treated her like crap Melissa I am sorry that you don't like Eddie or that you are pissed at my mom but you need to get over it you came here to see me and Allison and she lit up when she knew her aunt Melissa was coming and now she is thinking all kinds of things because of how you pushed her away so give yourself a pat on the back Melissa you completed pushing another person away just like you did Adam! (Loren did not regret anything she said she turned around and went back in the house**

**Melissa was so upset but at the same time she knew that Nora was right she does need a man in her life and she knew Loren was right she pushed so many people away especially Adam and she did not want to lose her goddaughter so she got up and went in there to apologize to all the people she loved. Once Eddie got home he knew that he needed to plan this date but he was going to wait for Allison because she would know a lot of things that he missed from the time he been away from Loren he was smiling because he could not wait to make this date right.**

**HEY EVERYONE I LOVE YOU ALL PLEASE READ AND REVIEW LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK **


End file.
